


【星战】喑哑（普雷格斯/ppt）（ABO）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：西斯徒弟的发情期。（情节有多次年轻ppt闪回
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【星战】喑哑（普雷格斯/ppt）（ABO）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

普雷格斯会怀念。

他腿上那头红发，稳定地抖动，技巧娴熟，普雷格斯甚至能在挺送的时候清楚地辨认弟子眼角新增的细纹。久经使用的隐秘部位，自然而顺滑，包裹住西斯师傅依然精神抖擞的性器，在每个快感的转折点轻轻推上一把。  
  
尽管如此。  
  
普雷格斯仍怀念那个苍白的年轻纳布人类，惊惶失措，面对师傅的入侵显示出适当的无助。

正是普雷格斯想要的。

但这现状亦是他所求。一个成熟的，调教得当的西斯徒弟，经手的黑暗面力量已从令人不屑一顾到了惊人的倍数。迟早有一天，整个银河系都会拜倒在他弟子的膝下。  
  
这只是黑暗面的必经之路。  
  
可他仍会怀念。  
  


西迪厄斯或许会怀念。

“师傅，我只给您用。”  
  
他冷笑。  
  
  


指针的嘀嗒声缓慢渗入他的耳朵。  
  
床帐，深红乃至于血红；空间，可称之为逼仄。  
  
最高议长办公室套间内的卧房。  
  
他仿佛记起来了。  
  
记起自己是谁，记起这种感觉。蔓延爬升，火焰在神经表面起舞，火舌跳跃撩动。焦灼，不是他自愿的——或许永远不能浇熄。  
  
久违，久到了他险些不曾记起他还会有生来或习得性无助的时刻。普雷格斯早就死了，而成为最高议长的，是他。他甚至不会想到，他还理应再次落入这种地步。  
  
身体尚未彻底抛弃大脑的指令。掌控，啸叫着离他而去，途中恶意打翻几个魔盒。脆弱，欲望，一股脑乘虚而入，势必要挤占他思维的间隙。

帕尔帕廷厌恶这种时刻。  
  
从内部击溃，来自身体的背叛。拱手交让权力，随便割让给哪个具有相反生理特征的好运儿。

大多数时候是他的师傅。

他浑身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着被干，在这种时刻形容词句的精巧明显毫无必要。过多的欲望没有增益，正比如当下。理智赤身裸体，勉强覆着欲望的一层薄纱。

干我，拜托。

师傅。

不。不要师傅。让普雷格斯滚开，越远越好。是他夺去了西迪厄斯的贞操。是他把帕尔帕廷家的长子变成了一个婊子。  
  
但西迪厄斯真能逃脱吗？  
  
师傅的气息。  
  
费洛蒙。

充盈在鼻腔里，越来越近了。  


阿博拉冰冷的阳光里没有普雷格斯。光线冷漠地透过暖房的玻璃照射，实验植物的阴影笼罩着蜷缩的西斯弟子。

他宁愿与湿冷的泥土摩擦。茎秆折断了，咬在牙间，深深的齿痕嵌入纤维。汁液滑出嘴角，一个晦暗的预示。  
  
袍子底下早已湿透了，他夹紧双腿的努力无法解决身体内部的任何问题。他一定是疯了，他想要，被无情地填满。被撕裂，但实际上不会。他够湿，够滑腻，更重要的是，足够淫荡。  
  
叫他承认简直是天方夜谭。  
  
可他就是需要。  
  
他不是没试图用原力摆平。甫一触碰原力下隐藏的混乱，帷幔一瞬间掀开，他被欲望包围。填满他的只有空虚的欲念，恰巧是他不需要的。  
  
现在只有一个人能救他。  
  
普雷格斯。

火热的满足，对他意志的恣情践踏。碾压他的理智，反复搓揉成饥渴的模样，在西斯师傅面前彻底由内至外地赤裸。蹂躏他的身体，干他直到他昏厥，再以过载的感官刺激让他醒过来目睹这一切。

但他脑海里微弱的声音不允许。  
  
他的身体反过来替他质问。为何不准许？为何不能放任自己得救？

不。只是不。  
  
太晚了。

普雷格斯，他已经来了。  
  
  
帕尔帕廷挣扎着让自己跌在地下。

理智逐渐回笼。夜了，他无法在这种情况下联系任何人。这次发情来得汹涌，离他准备药的时间还提早个十几天。抑制剂这种东西他也不甚熟悉，已经被那身故的西斯师傅禁止了太久。  
  
最好的办法就是没有办法。

深吸一口气，他试图回忆看似并不遥远的当年。

普雷格斯会怎么做？  
  
帕尔帕廷用颤抖的手解开睡袍系带。  
  
探入一根手指。  
  
  
一根冰冷的手指。  
  
同样冰冷的话语。“你在这里，西迪厄斯。”  
  
在狼狈的这里，华贵的衣袍沾满泥土，只是为了徒劳的躲避。他知道普雷格斯会说什么。

普雷格斯没有说。  
  
体内那一根手指，弓成一个弧度，有节奏地顶压。自入口处一路向上，会被误认为某种扩张。  
  
直到呼吸一霎那的停歇。这种异样，不产自浑身，却反过来四处荡漾。帕尔帕廷迎了上去。  


原来他的体液多到能顺着手指流下。稀薄混合着粘稠，热切挟持了疏离，让身体被迫做出应答。  
  
衣袍泅湿，地毯也打湿，他浑噩地颤抖，手指还牢牢按着一处。  
  
他能得到满足。他应当得到满足。  
  
一根手指太少了，他得要更多。

普雷格斯。  
  
  
膝盖碾过土地的痛觉与身体其他部位的感觉并不匹配。那不是疼痛，只是酸胀，混杂着急切。他的主动仅代表一个开始信号，接着他会在自己亲眼注视之下分崩离析。  
  
无需催促。他几乎让它撞进体内。  
  
趁他还能拥有。  
  
更多的摩擦，来回的冲撞，扇在他臀部的巴掌，如果真实存在的话。  
  
他以肉体交换理智。  
  
赤裸的，光滑着而终将不再光滑的身体，彻底抛却在原始的交缠之前。纠葛、卷积，黑暗的欲望联手推他入原力中撕裂的深渊。  
  
所有这些仅须一点定时产生的费洛蒙。

还有那股操着他的力量。  
  
他的师傅。  
  
  
已经不是了。  
  
是他自己，兜兜转转，他依然不能逃脱欲望的桎梏。  
  
用上一点手腕的力量就好，手指只要不忘记抓握。多亏他在柜中的私贮。他握着，逼出自己喉中的呻吟，仰过头去，巧妙的侧头让眼角含盐分的液体顺着脸颊滑走。  
  
许久无声。  
  
那东西掉在地毯上。  
  
甩开冷汗浸湿的睡衣，帕尔帕廷仍旧会偶尔惊异于他自然生出的无助。他扶上肩膀，指下，颤抖仍未平息。

是的，这只是暂时的稳定。他仍需要在明早之后弄到药物，压制本能的不利冲动。

而这轻而易举。

毕竟这所有，例如这个银河系，都要属于他了。自然也包括这曾拱手出让的脆弱。

帕尔帕廷再度冷笑。他付出代价，但换来那一切，他无一丝怀念的可能的那一切，他会让它们彻底沉没。

在这喑哑的长夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
Q：搞pwp搞到麻木是什么感觉？  
A：就是这种感觉！！
> 
> 虽然我觉得我这个没用的老傻瓜已经榨干了，但是既然某位西斯都提了！妈的我写！
> 
> 本来的脑洞是，西斯小婊子发情期急得团团转，想找师傅又不好意思的故事……  
不知咋被我搞成这么一个乱七八糟东西


End file.
